Hell and Flowers
by Demeanon
Summary: The world has been taken over by an evil gang, and now old foes must join together to rid themselves of this evil and regain someone they care about. Might have character death.
1. Love from Hell

Demeanon: Hi people! Okay, just so you know, this is an extreme AU. That means that you can't expect things to be what they should. For example, if the Xiaolin cast was able to read my mind and see what I had in store for them in this story, I'd be hurt. Anywho, please read now.

Ages:

Everyone is ranging from 15 (Omi) to 19 (Chase)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Xiaolin world. Other than the invisible plushies I'm huggling now.

_

* * *

_

_New World's Hell_

Kimiko felt her tears flow silently down her cheeks as she lied on the bed next to the man who destroyed her life. Her body hurt like it never had before, and her heart had been ripped open.

Air raid alarms rang out over the city outside of the mansion, and every now and then a search light beam flashed through the window. Despite the curtains, the light made her wince.

The man next to her signed as he moved closer to her, and lightly kissed her skin right where the neck and shoulder joined.

"That was beautiful, as are you my love." Kimiko shuddered at that, and she felt him tighten his arms around her waist in a threat. "You'll never leave my side again… no matter how hard you try."

Kimiko started to silently cry harder, and the man with his arms around her either stopped caring or had fallen asleep. After about three hours more, the sun was beginning to rise and Kimiko had finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jack ran through the streets, his black jacket proving useful as he hid in the shadows. He couldn't believe what had happened. Obviously, anyone could be a gangster member these days, and if they could act, well, that made them all the more dangerous.

He stopped and bent over in exhaustion as he panted. He was in a crossroads of the alleyways. He was still panting when the light bathed over him. He turned his face to the light, and his red eyes squinted as Jack tried to process what was going on. His eyeliner was smudged; it had been for the past week. His hair was so greasy that it shone in the light and was flopped over one of his eyes.

Jack's eyes widened considerably as he saw the gangster members start to run at him with their guns and knifes brandished. He turned to run again, and he felt his lungs start to burst as he fled into a door that marked with a faint yin yang symbol right above the doorknob.

The dimly light room shuddered with the silence breaker of a door quickly slamming shut. Jack locked the door hurriedly, and then looked around to see that the boards over the windows were still intact.

Jack braced himself against the door as he heard the many running footsteps pass by rather slowly in his mind. After they passed, Jack relaxed and went to sit at the old, patched up table in the next room over. The door separating the two rooms was closed quickly as soon as he passed through the doorway.

"Nice to see that your weakling legs can actually save you Spicer." Jack looked up to see Chase Young sitting at the table across from him.

"Yes. This is most admirable for someone as weak as yourself." Omi piped up, and Jack glared at him.

"Can we please talk about something else other than my level of weakness? Fighting this guy is making me much stronger!" Jack vehemently said to the room.

Clay just sat there, and sipped his tea silently as the other rebels stared at the red headed walking twig.

"I reckon we might want to get started on a plan to beat that no good traitor." Clay added quietly before sipping his tea again.

"Might I add that he has all of those creepy psycho gangster warrior dudes out there who killed everyone whose not here? There is no way I'm flying anywhere now! I'll just be the one to try and sneak into the mansion and rescue Kimiko." Dojo exclaimed as he jabbed his arm into the air.

"Calm down little one. We shall rescue Kimiko from that, for lack of a better word, bastard." Chase replied, his voice emotionless as he stood to get a map.

He returned with the map, and the whole group of rebels crowded around it, searching for the weak point in the mansion's walls.

"Okay, so we all know that you are helping us because you like Kimiko, Jack, but why are you helping us Chase?" Omi inquired as they bent over the map.

"I'm here to help because he had gone too far and has committed crimes that are unforgivable. That, and he destroyed my lair." Chase replied as he traced a line to the mansion.

"It's alright. We're all here because we want to free Kimiko, and it's all the better if she returns to people who don't want her for the reasons he probably has her there for. It's okay that your here just to make sure that you don't loose any power." Jack told Chase, and after a glare the group went back to work as quickly as possible.

* * *

A guard ran through the halls, and bowed upon entering the room of the head gangster member.

"Sir, we have sighted the red haired one, but he unfortunately escaped." The guard spoke, and he froze as the chair turned around.

"Well, I suppose that means that you shall not be paid for a month, now doesn't it?" The man in the chair said before he brushed back his mouse colored hair.

"Sir, with all due respect, why do you need the girl? The rebels obviously just needed her to destroy the supplies we need, and to fill their own…" The guard was cut off as the man in the chair jumped up and fastened his hand around the guard's throat.

"She is the perfect bait to lure the rebels here. They all care immensely about her, and I plan to use her in the way you were just suggesting." The man smiled evilly before sitting back down and the guard left.

"This has gotten rather interesting. I am very glad I joined this gang, and then overthrew the leader who so foolishly let me gain power in his gang." The man murmered as he stood and went to a window.

He looked out over the city, and smirked at the smoke plumes that rose and the helicopters that flew over the city. On the streets he could see his gangster members capturing girls, and he knew what for.

He smirked again as he sat back down, and adjusted the things on his desk. The last thing to be adjusted was his nameplate.

The nameplate said Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

Demeanon: -gasp- You weren't expecting that! Now were you? Anywho, please reveiw! 


	2. Allies and Enemies

Demeanon: Hi peeps! Here's the second chappie to this story, and I must say that I like this story a whole lot! Anywho, in this chappie there shall be the introduction of several new characters that will later play important roles. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own Xiaolin Showdown! Not! If I did, would I really keep my identity a secret?

* * *

_Allies and Enemies_

Chase turned around the corner, his disguise hiding him from the many gangster members, even the ones in the police force. He looked around discreetly before entering a small corner shop named 'The Shadow's Heart.' Once there, he took off his hat and pushed down his turtleneck's high collar. He didn't need to worry about the gangster members entering this particular shop.

"I see that you have yet to be captured, my dark knight." A quiet voice came from behind the counter, and Chase looked up to see Scarlet, one of the shop owners standing behind the counter.

Chase smiled faintly at her, and, as always, she half-smiled back before she turned around to knock a secret code onto the door separating the back room from the main shop. He heard a series of small bangs and thumps, and didn't jump at all when he saw two more females appear out of seemingly no where. Well, almost no where. A huge dust cloud billowed out of the vents as a girl dressed in dark green and brown walked through the doorway, coughing loudly.

"I see the gangster members have not yet been able to capture you." Chase replied almost smugly as the second girl wiped off her face, making the dirt on her face even more streaked.

"Ha-ha. You know that with Scarlet's superb fighting skills with the swords and my skills with the bow and arrow keep those stupid stuck up snobs to them-selves. That, and Inocchi's brainwashing medical supplies make them steer clear of this place." The second girl, Winifred, snapped back to the dark brooding cloud of evil.

As if she had heard her name, a girl in a lot of white with an owl on her head like a hat came up from a trap door under a rug in the back. Chase wasn't able to see the tips of the owls wings, but that was because they reached down to the girl's ankles.

"Oh, Hi Chase!" Inocchi happily waved at him, causing the darker people in the store to all shake their heads in disappointment.

"Hello Inocchi. Scarlet, Winnie, I need some more maps of the mansion. Do you think that you can get some for me?" Chase replied, and then placed an order in for the shop.

"Sure we do, you know that me and Scar over there live to make maps of places no one wants to visit. It's part of our adventurous personality," Winnie said as she got out a relatively new map.

A few hours later, Chase left the store, and watched with mild interest as five gangster members went in. Obviously they remembered that the store was run by a bunch of females, and they wanted some 'fun.' He walked away shaking his head as the screams of men and loud booms broke the semi-silence.

Chase walked back to the hideout, and sat down. He poured over the maps intently, and then he realized that he was far too obsessed with this for it to be revenge. It was an obsession that sprouted from anger and jealousy over how the one girl he ever actually cared about was in the clutches of his new all time enemy.

"I hope you are okay Kimiko." He whispered to no one in particular as he took out a small heart-shaped locket with a picture of her in it, and then hurriedly put it away as the other rebels entered. Time to plan more strategies.

* * *

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes, and for a moment wondered where she was. Then, her memories came flooding back. The betrayal, the capture, the 'torture' as Rai put it…

She felt her tears come silently and fast again as she remembered what Rai had done to her. Kimiko took the sweat and tear covered pillows and pressed them against her face and chest as she huddled into a ball under the now slightly damp sheets. Last night they had been almost soaked in places.

Sure the gang that Rai was now leader of had taken over the world, but what about their old friends? What about the ancient ways of honor their teachers had drilled into their heads over and over?

Kimiko stood up and wrapped a red almost see-through robe that accented every part of her body perfectly as she went around looking for clothing that would look bad on her and covered as much of her skin as possible.

She ended up wearing a brown and red long sleeved turtleneck and a long black skirt with lots of layers on top of a pair of knee length dark green exercise pants. Kimiko slipped on a pair of black combat boots, then decided to not put her hair up in any way. She was hoping that her hair being down would hide her at least a little.

Kimiko went to the window that took up one entire wall, and looked out at the city. It looked a lot like New York, but there were fewer sky scrapers and there were helicopters flying everywhere. The scene of the city reminded her of the movie Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo deCaprio, which was her favorite movie growing up.

She was staring at the city so intently that she didn't hear the door open, and so she jumped when she felt two arms encircle her waist.

"Cumprimentos minha beleza prisioneira." Raimundo whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "That means 'greetings my captive beauty.'"

Kimiko felt her temper flare out, and she dug her fingernails into Raimundo's exposed forearms. He roared in pain, and Kimiko got whipped around to meet a very hard backslap. She felt her head whip to the side, and tasted a metallic tinge in her mouth. It took her a while to figure out that it was her blood from where she had accidentally bitten the inside of her cheek.

The next thing she knew, she was being pressed against the window, her arms held above her head. Kimiko looked up at Raimundo, and decided that she was scared. His face was almost literally a mask of rage and fury, and lust. The thing that scared Kimiko the most was actually the lust.

Raimundo smirked as he leaned into her, and his emerald green eyes held her own sapphire eyes in a prison. "I believe that your temper is part of the reason I love you, my beleza." Kimiko glared at him, and he chuckle before sealing her lips in a kiss.

Kimiko felt one single tear leak out, and she knew that she wouldn't be getting much rest for a while.

* * *

Raimundo exited the room, feeling much better. It was good to have Kimiko as a captive, especially because she had really soft skin. The best thing was that having her underneath him meant that he was able to do what he had been wanting to do since he met her. Which was basically to fuck her brains out.

He walked into his office, and sat down in his chair. There was a pile of papers on his desk. Raimundo leafed through them, pulling out and crumpling the unimportant restraining orders from the sheriff's office, and pulled out the bills and did with them as he had done with the restraining orders. After that, all that was left were the reports from the major cities around the world on how the battle of power for the gang to take over was going. Most of them said they were nearing victory, and only about two said that they were still a bit far from victory, but they were slowly gaining.

Raimundo smiled as he saw the reports from his city. He had recently renamed it from the original name, and now it was called Verona, in a sad attempt to get Kimiko to like him more. He skimmed them, and found that they were mostly general reports on how the different sections were doing as far as order went. Raimundo stopped and looked intently at the one that he was most interested in. This report came from the section where the rebel base was assumed to be. It was the perfect area, what with all it's alleyways and small shops that connected to houses facing the alleyways through semi-secret doors in some, and others had impossible to find doors.

He looked over the report once again, and then tore it up in anger, causing the servant who had come with his lunch to almost drop it before she set it on a smaller table off to the side. Raimundo stormed over to the table after the servant left, and started to angrily stab at his food.

The stupid members still didn't know where the rebel base was, and five of their number had been found brainwashed in front of the mansion. Not only that, but the members of that section had spotted one of the rebels, but had failed to capture him. That was the third time this week that's happened! That, and there were multiple sightings of a girl in a black cat suit stealing food from the gangster members even as they were eating!

Rai chewed his food quickly, and then gulped down the wine that had come with it. He needed to get some rest, but if he went to his bedroom, he probably wouldn't get any sleep until after three in the morning.

He returned to his chair, and locked his doors with a special button before he dozed off. Life was sweet for the leader of an all powerful gang.

* * *

Katnappé ran down the streets and alleyways, throwing off her chasers. She almost laughed as she entered her hideout. Katnappé set the bag of food on her shoulder down on the floor, then looked around at the children whom she was taking care of. She distributed the food evenly, and then sat down with a bowl of rice and a piece of beef jerky. God, it tasted weird, but it was all she was able to filch today. Maybe tomorrow there would be some apples laying around…

"Ashley, want to know something?" Katnappé looked down to see a young boy of about six standing next to her, his large eyes looking odd on his skinny face. "When I grow up, I'm going to become the leader of the gang, and then I'll make the world like it was before." Katnappé smiled at the cuteness of the young boy's voice, and ruffled his dirty blond hair affectionately.

"I know. Just don't get yourself hurt." Katnappé responded, and the boy smiled showing off his white teeth before he ran to play with his friends.

She sighed, and leaned back against the wall. She had never realized how much she had cared about these kids until now, and now she'd do almost anything to keep them from getting harmed. Katnappé smiled faintly, but it was quickly wiped off of her face as a series of loud booms shook the house. The kids screamed as flames started to shoot from the vents, and Katnappé started ushering them out.

She had returned to get the kids in the back of the building, but saw that it was cut off by flames. And there was no other way to the other side. She heard a faint cry for help, and recognized it as the boy she had just talked to. Katnappé jumped though the flames, and found the boy's friends. She gathered them up, there were only two, and jumped back to the other side of the flame wall.

Katnappé turned back as the kids ran out of the door, and saw the boy struggling with his jacket. It was caught on a nail, and he couldn't get it off. Katnappé jumped over the flames once more, and started trying to free the boy. She pulled on the jacket as hard as she could, and with a loud ripping noise, it came loose. Katnappé coughed as she started to get lightheaded from the smoke. She used up part of her emergency energy by jumping over the flames again, and then used another fraction of it by running out of the building. She laid the boy down. His eyes were closed, and she felt for a pulse.

There was no pulse. He had inhaled too much smoke for his young body, and now he was dead. Katnappé felt tears run hot and fast down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. Her grief was short-lived though, because right at that moment, some of the eviler gang members came down the alleyway. They laughed as they took out their knifes and guns. Soon the ground was soaked with the blood of children aging from four to eleven. Some of the older girls had been cornered, and the gangsters were starting to grope them. Katnappé took some of the younger children with her, and ran. She ran as far as she was able to, but the gunshots still claimed the children she was trying to save.

Katnappé continued to run, and ended up in a shop called 'The Shadow's Heart.' She huddled up in one of the corners, and soon a girl in all white with an owl on her head came to her.

She soon found herself surrounded by her old enemies and friends, and they were all looking worried and very unclean. Katnappé told them her story, and she then cried herself to sleep in one of the bed set up by the girl in all white.

"I swear I will get revenge on the stupid gang even if I die doing it." Katnappé murmured as she floated off to dreamland.

* * *

Demeanon: So sad! I think I am going to cry if no one reviews this story by this time next week as well! Then I'd probably unpost it… Anywho, please review now that you've read it! And I had some sick fun writing the tragedy part to Katnappé's story. But I don't like death in real life. I like writing about it for some odd reason though… 


	3. Rescue and Memories

Demeanon: Yes, here is the third chapter. Wow, no one has reviewed. I shall continue it anyway because my real friends like it. Those who read without reviewing are mean. Make me sad too. Anywho, time for you know what! The before the story stuff!

Disclaimer: If having these twisted plot lines in my head count as owning Xiaolin Showdown, then I own it. Otherwise, I own nothing.

Just so I should warn you, in the flashback Kimiko has in which she tells the rebels of what happened since she was captured, there is a rather mature scene. Luckily, this is rated M. This is your warning. I may accidentally taint your minds… Also, I have never had it happen to me. I just needed to write it for this story, and I have a horribly scarred mind now...

_Rescue and Memories_

Chase sat in a chair, watching the other rebels mill around in front of him. He knew he should be doing something, but he wasn't. He was planning how to get Kimiko back to them, and soon.

He stared at Jack as he tripped over a robotic arm, and everyone laughed. Wait, robotics… that may be the key on how to rescue Kimiko. Now all he had to do was get enough of them…

Chase stood and made his way to Jack without drawing the attention of the other rebels. "Jack, I have an idea on how to rescue Kimiko." Chase hissed to him as he grabbed him by the arm and led him a little ways down a hallway. "I need you to make fifty robots for every guard at the gate of the mansion. There should only be two or four, so try to make two hundred robots. And, unless Raimundo has for some reason changed his rooms again when he isn't normally changing it, I should then be able to sneak in and rescue her." Jack listened, and nodded slowly.

"Okay, that sounds good. Let's just hope it actually works." Jack smiled as Chase walked off to his bedroom to get a recent map.

Thing was, the way that Rai kept them from attempting this sooner was by changing his room every Wednesday, and it was currently Monday. That was why Scarlet and Winifred had to sneak into the mansion. They crawled around the air ducts and then made small maps of each level. There were four levels, and each got two.

That night, Chase and Jack got ready to leave. Then something happened they did not expect.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Chase and Jack turned around to find Katnappé standing there, her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"We are going to get Kimiko, and we need to cause a distraction so Chase can get inside." Jack whispered to her, and Katnappé smiled.

"Anything that will make Rai angry or hurt, count me in."

Soon the trio, followed by two hundred robots, stood in an alley across from the mansion. There were four guards at the gate, and two beyond the gate at the main entrance. Chase motioned for Jack and Katnappé to go and begin the distraction.

They ran forth with a hundred of the robots, and about ten robots were almost immediately shot down. The gate opened to let the other two guards join the fight, and Chase quickly snuck in. As soon as he was in Jack and Katnappé ran back to the alley, and the rest of the first wave of robots were destroyed. Chase hid in the bushes with a map, and watched one guard walk to the main entrance. The gates closed, and Chase started to move.

He found an air vent, and quietly pried it open. He shut it after him, and then crawled along. Chase found a slotted vent, and used the light from it to read the map. According to the map, he needed to go up one level and two lights across to the left.

Chase soon found the opening for Rai's room, and looked through it to see Kimiko wearing all black with her hair down sleeping on a couch. Rai obviously wasn't in.

He quietly pried the opening he was at open and then shut it behind himself again. Chase walked over to Kimiko, and looked at her. There were tear stains on her cheeks and bruises on her wrists that looked suspiciously like someone had squeezed her wrists.

A piece of her dark hair was across her face, and Chase gently pushed it back into place. He rubbed her cheek, and was amazed when she leaned into it and murmured his name.

Chase gently shook her awake, and her eyes flew open in fear. When she saw him she calmed down and opened her mouth to speak. Chase quickly covered her mouth with his hand and motioned for silence.

"Do you know a way out of here other than the air ducts?" Chase whispered so lowly Kimiko strained to hear him.

She nodded, and pulled him to the bookshelf. She searched it, and found a particular book. Kimiko pulled the book out, and a window opened just wide enough for Chase to get through and be able to land on the concrete without breaking anything. Kimiko jumped down to him, and the window closed after her.

Chase led Kimiko to the bushes in at the gate, and then pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on, volume at low.

"Jack, I have her now. Send out the second wave."

Soon a series of gunshots were heard, and the guard at the door ran to the gate and opened it with a sigh of exasperation.

Chase and Kimiko quickly and silently ran out the gate and along the wall until they were in the shadows. There they crossed the street and ran to the alley. Once they got there, they looked back to see that many of the robots had been destroyed.

Then it happened. One of the guards pointed his gun at Katnappé, and fired. Jack yelled out to her, and she turned just in time to be hit in the dead center of her chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she fell to the ground, her last breath leaving her even before she fell.

Also in slow motion, Jack got hit in the arm and leg with bullets, and a robot behind him exploded. A piece hit the back of his head, and his eyes rolled up as he fell down as well. The guards then decided that they had to go tell someone of what had happened, and they all left, the gate closing after them. Chase and Kimiko rushed out.

Kimiko felt for a pulse on Katnappé, but there was none. Kimiko mustered all her strength and pulled the larger girl into the alleyway. Chase had checked Jack for a pulse, and had found one. It was weak though, and he needed medical attention.

Soon afterwards, Kimiko and Chase came to the door to the rebel base. Once inside, Chase handed Jack over to Inocchi, and said something to the girl dressed in a white nurse outfit. Kimiko didn't hear it, for her world was fading.

Chase and Inocchi heard a thump and looked over to see Kimiko had fainted. Most likely from exhaustion and extreme relief after a long time of trauma.

* * *

Kimiko's eyes fluttered open to see a blue haired girl with a white owl on her head standing over her. She was in a bed, and felt extremely weak. 

"How long was I out?"

"Five and a half days." A girl with dark hair said from the corner of the room, two swords propped against the wall next to her.

Kimiko sat up to see that all her friends, minus Raimundo, were sitting at a table, looking at her happily with worry underlying their happiness. Clay and Omi sat on one side of the table, and Chase sat on the opposite. Jack was leaning against the door, his arm and leg wrapped up in bandages as well as his head. Scarlet and Winifred were leaning against a corner and the wall connected to it with their weapons nearby.

"We were all so worried Kimiko." Omi told her, and she smiled at him.

"Okay, this is part of the procedure. In order for you to feel better about what has happened, you must tell us what happened since you were captured. Best not leave out anything." Inocchi said as she sat in a chair next to the bed.

Kimiko nodded and looked down at her hands as she began the retelling of her recent happenings.

-Kimiko's Story(her point of view)-

I jumped down from the roof onto the sidewalk, and started running again. Chase soon joined me, along with Omi and Clay. Jack was flying above us, and we were being chased by gang thugs.

"Why are they chasing us now?! We haven't done anything!" Jack exclaimed as he ducked under a sign.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him.

Then my foot caught on something, and I fell to the ground. Chase, Omi and Clay stopped and turned. They started to run back to me, and I felt a pair of strong hands grab my arms and roughly pull me up.

"Now now. You wouldn't want us to hurt your little friend here, now would you?" The thug behind me growled as one of his friends held a knife to my throat.

"You're a pretty one. No wonder Boss-man wanted you… unspoiled unfortunately…" The one with the knife hissed at me as he craned so his face was near mine. His dark eyes flickered down to my chest and then back up and he smiled in an even more sick and dark way. "So unfortunate for us…"

I kicked out at him, and he fell over holding his stomach as he coughed. "Stay out of my face!" His friend's hands tightened on my upper arms before he growled in my ear.

"Your temper will get you into trouble little girl." I moved my head away from his, only to find that the dark-eyed skinnier one had a knife at my neck again.

"Daemian! Tie her up, now!" The skinny one yelled, and my arms were forced behind me as my hands were tied together at the wrists.

The boys had long since been attacked by seven of the gang members, who unfortunately seemed to know martial arts. Or maybe it was just street fighting. I cried out to them, and they looked up to see me being dragged away by the three guys who were responsible for my tied up hands and the tiny cut at my neck. Chase yelled in fury and ran towards me, and was blocked by three of the other members.

I then was knocked over the head by something hard, and I lost contact with the world. When my eyes fluttered open again, I was on a bed. My hands were still tied up though, and I looked to the side to see Raimundo standing there.

"Hello there Kimiko." He smiled at me, and I scowled and spat at him.

"You stupid motherfucker! I hope you die and rot in the darkest rings of hell you traitor! Go away!" I yelled at him, and he scowled at me.

"But you see Kimiko, I have control now, and only I have the key to this room. It locks from the inside." He pulled out a key on a fine silver chain before putting it back in his shirt. "So I don't have to go anywhere."

I tried to move off of the bed, but I found that Rai was a really fast mover. He was almost instantly on top of me, and I cried out in pain as the extra weight made my arms move apart and the rope cut into my wrists.

"Now, we can't have you escaping when I have so much planned for you, now can we?" Rai smiled down at me before he grabbed my shoulders and captured my lips in a bruising kiss.

He grabbed the front of my t-shirt, and pulled me forward. He pulled out a dagger and cut the rope off of my wrists. I immediately tried to hit him, but both of my hands were stopped by his. As a result of having nothing holding me up, I fell back. Rai used this to his advantage, and pressed my hands above my head on the bed.

"That isn't very nice Kimiko." He breathed on my face, and I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.

My eyes shot open however when I felt his lips on my neck. "What are you doing?"

His lips left my neck, much to my enjoyment, and he captured my eyes with his own before replying. "If you tell me where the rebel base is, I'll stop."

I spit in his face, and he wiped his cheek angrily before he moved both of my wrists to one hand and forced me to sit up. I cried out in pain as he twisted my arms behind my back, and he was suddenly behind me.

I turned my head to try and see what he was doing, and I saw that he was tying my arms together from the wrists up to the elbows. Next thing I knew was he was on top of me again, effectively pinning me to the bed.

"I told you I would stop if you just told me where your friends are. But you chose the hard way." He kissed my neck harshly and I felt his teeth bite into my neck. "I think I will enjoy this however."

I shut my eyes as his lips continued to travel lower down my neck, and I opened my eyes at the sound of ripping clothing. I looked at his to see him holding my shirt. It was several feet away from my body. "Hey! That was a present from my aunt!"

"So sorry. I believe that won't matter soon though." I could almost smell the sarcasm in his voice, and he returned to kissing my skin.

I squirmed trying to get out from underneath him, and I heard him moan. I looked at him to see him smirking at me, hovering over my bra. "You look so seductive when you squirm."

"At least I don't resort to rape when I don't get the information I want!" I yelled at him, and he put on a look of mock hurt.

"But rape is such an effective tool when it comes to torture." He laughed lowly as he kissed me right above my bra.

I watched as he took up the dagger again and held it against my stomach. He slowly moved it up and slid it under the front of my bra. With a quick movement my bra was ineffective.

"Rai. Stop. It." I forced out, trying not to show fear or cry.

"I think I won't." Raimundo laughed at me before he kissed the top of my left breast. That was when the blockade keeping me from showing fear broke down.

I whimpered as he moved lower slowly and his tongue started to replace his lips. "Rai, please stop…"

He grunted in response as his tongue started to circle my nipple. I cried out as he bit it hard, and I could feel his smile as he suckled like a newborn at my breast.

I then felt the tears start to fall as he switched to the other breast. I looked up at the headboard of the bed and tried to shut off what he was doing to me.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my chin, his nails digging into my skin, and pull my head down. "Don't try to shut this out. Then it won't have the proper affect on you." I glared at him, and he crushed his lips onto mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

I gagged as his tongue went to the back of my mouth before it swept across the rest of my mouth. I heard the sound of more ripping, and I then felt his bare chest against my own, pressing me even farther into the bed's mattress.

I then tried to get him off of me by somehow getting my left leg out from underneath him. I put my foot on his stomach and started to push against him. He pulled back from me and smiled.

"Nice try." He grabbed my ankle, and I tried to rip it out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

He hooked my leg over his shoulder so my knee was at his shoulder.

"Get off." I hissed at him, and he smirked.

"I don't feel like it. I'm rather comfortable, aren't you?" Raimundo replied in an even tone before he leaned over me so my leg was almost pressed flat against my chest.

His lips met mine again, and I felt his hands fumble with the zipper of my jeans. I tried to push him off with my leg, but only succeeded in making him go farther down my body.

I cried, and a sob escaped my lips briefly. Then his hand dug into my chin once more, this time drawing blood. "Don't cry. I can't stand it when women cry; they cry far too often."

He then pulled my jeans off roughly, and my underwear soon followed. He was in between my legs, and I was unable to close them.

Rai smirked and put both of his hands on my hips, and brought his head down until his face was in front of my core. I looked at him in fear before looking away pointedly. I bit my lip to try and quell the gasp that came to my mouth when I felt his tongue flicker out and taste me.

I ignored it as much as possible, and was angry at myself for letting my body respond to this… this… bastard from hell who was forcing me to come close to the edge of something. I had no idea what though.

I cried out as I fell over that edge, and spiraled down. I heard his satisfied snicker and felt him start to lap up the liquid that had flowed out when I went over the edge. Suddenly he was on top of me again, and he kissed me brutally. His tongue forced its way past my teeth, forcing me to taste myself. I whimpered, and he bit my lip for crying out in anything but pleasure.

This, however, was anything but pleasure for my mind. My body was a different story. It was reacting to me even though I tried to fight it.

My mind went blank almost as I felt something stiff brush my thigh. I blushed as I figured out that there was only one possible thing for it to be. Rai noticed my discomfort, and smirked at me again as he harshly grinded his hips on my own.

"Oh, is the poor girl uncomfortable? Well, that's not my problem. If you are taken away before I get the information however, then it will be my problem." His breath was hot on my cheek, and suddenly his pants were off as well.

He kissed me, his lips ravishing my own painfully as his member forced its way inside me slowly. I had never felt anything even close to as painful as that was. He locked his elbows and planted his hands on either side of my head.

His eyes turned into something twisted as he wrapped my legs around his waist and then placed his hands on either side of my head again. I looked up at Rai fearfully and in pain, and his eyes were dark and possessive as he panted with his mouth open.

I cried out in pain as he slammed into me, ripping the last bit of innocence in my body. He closed his eyes, apparently fighting something as I writhed in pain underneath him. His body had stilled, and the pain soon faded.

Rai then started to rock his hips against mine, and I felt myself going closer to that edge from before again. His thrusts soon came faster, and I cried out as I went over the edge yet again.

That apparently made Rai loose control, because he let out a strangled sound as he moved one hand to grab a fistful of my hair , the other going to my hip to hold me still as he crashed his lips to mine for yet another painfully passionate kiss as he slammed in and out of me.

I cried out in pain several times, and Rai then bit my neck where my shoulder joined it. He bit down hard, and drew blood. He kept biting however, and he gave a strangled growl as he filled me with his disgusting seed.

Then he licked the blood from my shoulder as he pulled out. "So Kimiko. Feel like telling me where your friends are yet?" He asked in between licks.

"I will never tell you." I replied, voice cracking from the screams and the lump at the back of my throat from the sadness at what had just happened.

He glared at me before kissing me again. "Then I'll just have to continue doing this until you do tell me."

Raimundo has been raping me ever since I was captured three weeks ago. I am worried about if I'm going to be carrying that bastard's child. It wouldn't be the kid's fault, but what if it looks just like him? What will I do?

-End Kimiko's Story(Back to normal POV)-

Kimiko's eyes had started to leak during the story, and she looked up to see everyone staring at her or pointedly away from her.

Scarlet and Winifred were blushing slightly and staring at the floor. Jack was screaming 'get it out of my head!' as he hit his head against the door trying to keep himself from thinking of what Kimiko had said. Chase sat at the table, his hands in fists and teeth clenched as well as his cheeks tinged red.

Inocchi was blathering incoherently, and Omi was asking Clay what Kimiko meant at different parts in the story. Clay was shaking his head with his hands covering his face as he muttered 'you really don't want to know Omi.'

Scarlet was the first to recover. "Okay, that was… detailed… but Inocchi would probably ask this if she stopped blathering like an idiot- Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Demeanon: Eep. That was a really hard thing to write. I had to stop and meditate every paragraph to keep from screaming from the scarring it was doing to my poor mind. Anywho, please review! Tell me how you liked it! Also, you can flame if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is better for my heart though… 


	4. Chapter 4

Demeanon: Yes! After about half a month, I have updated! Yes! The horrible cliffhanger is gone!!!!! REJOICE!!!! Also, to my younger readers, I would like to apologize for that last bit in the third chapter. I needed it, so I wrote it. It came out a whole lot more detailed than planned, but I got three or four rather nice reviews. Anywho, to the story! And due to lack for a creative title in my mind, this chapter is called chapter four. Also, there will be yet another character added, but this one won't die… at least I don't plan to kill her. But my plans often change.

Disclaimer: If I owned Xiaolin Showdown, it would be censored in some countries, which it is not.

* * *

Last time:

Scarlet was the first to recover. "Okay, that was… detailed… but Inocchi would probably ask this if she stopped blathering like an idiot- Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

_Chapter Four_

Inocchi then fell out of her chair and started to twitch while getting up. "O-o-k-kay K-kimiko, th-then I guess I need to give you a series of tests. All those who value their lives and do not wish to be killed by this woman in the bed, leave now." A series of scraping chairs and running footsteps was heard, and the room was suddenly empty except for Inocchi and Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at a picture of a lake on the wall (in the place where a window would be) as Inocchi dragged a large box out of who knows where. "What's in there?" Kimiko looked at the box then at Inocchi with the question in her eyes.

"A bunch of pregnancy tests." Inocchi replied and smiled happily as she slit open the box. "Now, time to test!"

* * *

"So, you want me to go and pretend to be part of their group so that you can capture them?"

"Yes, and if you succeed, I will allow you to keep one of them."

The first speaker smiled at that, knowing exactly what the other meant.

* * *

Chase sat down on the couch in the main room with a mug of tea and watched Omi and Clay listen to the radio. Jack was sitting, sulking as usual. Scarlet and Winifred had returned to their store for a while, so it was even more boring than usual.

The radio announcer then spoke about recent news. "And in recent reports, we have learned that our leader's lover was kidnapped. We hope to find her kidnappers soon so that she will be returned to him and her kidnappers can be punished. And now back to Fred with the weather." Clay turned off the radio, knowing that the weather was going to be the same, _again_. It had been overcast forever since Rai took over, and the sun had not shown its face in such a long time that most of the children that still were alive and free didn't know what it looked like.

"So, that's what is going to happen to us. If I was uninjured, I'd probably be running around in circles, screaming and annoying you all out of your minds." Jack piped up as he tried to drink some of his water, but flinched as he accidentally bumped the glass against his bandaged arm.

Chase glared at Jack, and then responded with a hint of anger in his voice. "Want to see what I would do if you did that, regardless of your current condition?"

"Ooh, are you angry Chase Young, about the fact that Kimiko might be carrying-" Omi piped up, but was silenced as Chase threw his mug at him.

"Don't remind me. I'm going out for a walk." Chase hissed before leaving with his customary cloak.

He walked out to the alleyway and then turned to walk towards The Shadow's Heart, but stopped as he heard gunshots. Chase hid behind a dumpster, and saw that Wuya was being chased by a bunch of gang members.

'_That's weird… I thought that she was either dead or on their side… but because she's being chased, I guess I have to save her. Damn the laws of rebellion, one of which is save whoever is running from your enemy._' Chase thought, and then ran out to Wuya.

"Come on!" Chase hissed at her, and all but pulled her into the alleyway. He saw and heard that the gang members were still after them, so he continued running. Chase was sprinting towards the hideout, and Wuya was actually succeeding in keeping up, but just barely.

The gang members were about half a block (alleyway wise) when Chase reached the hideout. He quickly opened the door and shoved Wuya inside. She stood in a corner as he locked the door, and then he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the main room.

"Chase! What's that no good lying scoundrel doing here?" Clay exclaimed as soon as Chase entered with Wuya.

"She was being chased by our little friends." Chase replied as he pushed her to the couch. "Now don't think that I did this because I like you, you brat, because I hate you so much that if my hatred was fire you would be the equivalent of water in the center of hell." Wuya looked at him in the eye before smiling and nodding her head in understanding.

'_Now I have to go and tell Scarlet and Wini to get over here immediately._' Chase thought as he donned his 'disguise' before running out, heading to The Shadow's Heart.

* * *

Inocchi threw another test over her shoulder. It had come out negative (much to Kimiko's relief) as had all the other fifty they had done so far.

"Inocchi, I think that if I was pregnant, we would know by now." Kimiko grated out as Inocchi opened yet another test.

Inocchi attached the test to her neck (it was one of those new ones that tested blood samples) before speaking. "Well, we can't be sure because he had you for about a month; and at your age your menstruation should have evened out. So we keep testing."

Kimiko groaned as Inocchi continued to test her. About an hour later they were out of tests. Scarlet came in saying that dinner was ready just as the last test was begun. "Inocchi, I'm not pregnant obviously! You've just put me through at least one hundred and fifty tests in the past two hours!" Kimiko yelled as Inocchi threw yet another negative test over her shoulder.

"I suppose I could take a break, but you can't tell for sure with these things. I'll bring you your dinner." Kimiko sputtered in anger as Inocchi smiled and left.

She soon returned, and then left again to let Kimiko eat in private. "This is what I get for having a psychopath as a nurse, isn't it?" Kimiko asked no one in particular as she munched on her sandwich.

* * *

Rai looked out the window of his dining room as he ate his pizza. He was alone, and because he owned the radio stations, all of his gang members around the world were keeping an eye open for Kimiko.

"Sir, we have just seen the article delivered ourselves." A guard said as he bowed before Rai.

"Good, you may leave." The man bowed again before leaving. "So, now I'll know where to find them should I need them."

Raimundo's laughter rang out around the room, and then he returned to plotting his next move. Operation six hundred-eighty-six was underway.

* * *

It was nighttime at the hideout, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. And this one person, when unable to sleep, loved to make everyone else wake up.

Inocchi had a case of insomnia tonight, as did her owl. She flipped over in her bed, and then sat up. Inocchi had decided to sleep in her clothes tonight (partly due to the lack of clean sleeping clothes) so she just slipped on her shoes and put on her owl before leaving her room.

First on the list of people to annoy was Winifred. Inocchi opened the door slowly, and then shone a flashlight into Winifred's face. Winifred stirred, but didn't wake. So Inocchi resorted to flicking the light on and off.

"INOCCHI!!! STOP IT!!! I'M ASLEEP!!!!" Winifred yelled as she threw a nearby vase at Inocchi. Winifred then fell backwards, for she had been asleep the whole time.

Inocchi stared at the broken vase at her feet, and was thankful that when asleep Winifred didn't have good aim. Next on the list was Scarlet.

"INOCCHI!!!!" Inocchi had decided to do the same thing to Scarlet, and this time had to run out of the room because Scarlet actually woke up. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Scarlet's door slammed shut, and Inocchi then turned to the large room that was shared by Omi and Clay. (A/N: Don't get any ideas, they have separate beds on the other side of the room. It's about the size of medium-sized class room.)

First, she flicked the flashlight on Omi. He was drooling, and Inocchi made a face before turning the light to Clay. Clay was no better, due to the fact that he was also drooling, but his nose was also obviously stuffed up because of the horrendous snoring coming from his mouth.

Inocchi soon left their room, and stopped in front of Chase's room. She stared at it before flicking her flashlight off and shaking her head. "It's not worth being made into vulture feed."

Inocchi got an apple from a basket in the kitchen, and right before she bit into it, she saw someone move to the door leading to the fake entrance room. She put down the apple, and crept out of the kitchen.

'_What is Wuya doing up at this time? Better follow her, because I hate her and really want to find a way to get her gone._' Inocchi thought as she crept outside after Wuya.

She followed Wuya through the alleyways, and then gasped when she saw her stop near a gray van almost identical to the one Kimiko described. Inocchi felt her mind go blank when she saw Rai walk up to Wuya.

"So, you will lead us to them now?" Raimundo asked Wuya, who smiled her little bitchy smile.

"Of course, that is if I get Chase."

"Don't worry you'll get him, and I will get Kimiko. The rest can die."

Inocchi almost gasped, but covered her mouth as she ran back to a junction of three alleyways. "Hey, did you hear that?"

The owl on her head hooted, and she decided that she needed to get back to the hideout. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and reached it in about five minutes. She turned on the lights in the main room, and contemplated the best way to wake everyone up. That's when she noticed the fire alarm thing, which had been disabled as soon as they moved in so that it would only give water.

"Oh, Chase told me not to pull it, ever since last time's episode…" Inocchi remembered how she had wondered of the reaction everyone would have if she pulled the alarm, and no one was happy. "Oh, but this is a good time… but what if Chase beats me to a pulp, again? Oh, hell with it." Inocchi reached out and pulled the alarm.

A series of surprised yells rang out, and soon the whole gang of rebels (minus Wuya) was present in the main room. They also were all dripping wet.

"Inocchi, what did I tell you the last time you did that?" Chase grated at her with clenched fists.

Inocchi held up her hands in defense as she replied with "But this time I actually have a good reason!"

"I better not be that you saw evil pink bunnies again. That was last time's excuse."

"Hey! I really did see evil pink bunnies! AND THEY WERE GOING TO TICKLE ME TO DEATH!!!!" Inocchi yelled, waving her arms around.

"Well, what is it this time Inocchi?" Scarlet hissed as she rang out her dark hair.

"Okay, I saw Wuya leave, and I followed her. Then she went to a back road and then I saw her talk to Raimundo about some thing around the lines of invading us! I then ran back here, and woke you guys up! And Wuya was still there when I left! I swear I'm not lying!" Inocchi said quickly, and everyone stared at her..

That's when Inocchi saw Wuya come out of her new bedroom. "What's going on, and why am I wet?"

Inocchi started spluttering as Jack said, "The beautiful Inocchi said that you had gone and betrayed us, and you are wet because Inocchi pulled the fire alarm."

"You have a crush on her, don't you Jack?" Jack blushed as Wuya rolled her eyes and pushed him away before going back into her room. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Well Inocchi, that proves you wrong. If what you said was true, then Wuya wouldn't be here right now. So please, mop up this mess and go back to sleep!" Winifred sighed before falling asleep in a heap on the floor.

Scarlet dragged her sister back to her room before leaving for her own. Inocchi hen went back to her room, and sulked. "I know what I saw, and so does my owl. He agrees with me! Pity only I understand him…"

* * *

Later, when it was actually the normal time to be up, Inocchi was mopping as everyone else ate lunch. Scarlet and Winifred were at the shop, but Inocchi was going through the equivalent of groundation right now.

As Inocchi was mopping, Chase was talking to Wuya. Chase turned to talk to Jack for a while because Jack had yet again spilled soup on the table. Inocchi took this moment to glare at Wuya, who smiled evilly at her as if to say 'You've found me out, but no one believes you.'

Wuya went back to eating before Chase turned back. Chase looked up at Inocchi, and Inocchi quickly went back to mopping.

'_But when is she going to attack or betray us?_' Inocchi thought as she squeezed the water out of the mop.

* * *

Demeanon: Ack! So many lines and/or page breaks! Sorry about the slight cliffy and the shortness of this chapter. I ran out of stuff to put in this chapter without putting too much for it to end in it. Stand back and look at that last sentence again if you didn't understand it. Anywho, please review! Also, tell me if you think that I'm better at longer chapters. I think that this chapter is a bit boring, so no one flame about how boring it is compared to the others. Yeah. C ya later! 


	5. Recapture and Treachery

Demeanon: Okay, here's chapter five to Hell and Flowers! This isn't that important right now, but I do know this. This story actually is kinda short. The plot was already planned out, so anything that happens was already planned. Yeah… Anywho, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown would not have been stopped if I was in charge!

_Recapture and Treachery _

It had been about two days since Wuya had joined the rebel group, and everyone had started to trust her (except Inocchi of course). Chase and the two sisterly owners of the Shadow's Heart had shown her the store, and Inocchi was the only thing to keep them from telling her about the secret tunnels that went everywhere the city, except under the mansion.

It was a sunny day, or at least as sunny as it could get with the eternal overcast weather. Scarlet, Wini and Inocchi had dragged Chase to their store so that they could have him spy on their neighbors (Wini was sometimes paranoid) and so they could do what they do best; annoy the crud out of him while working. Omi, Clay and Kimiko had gone off to bury Katnappé, wearing disguises of course. Jack had just gone out into the alleyway to look for robot parts, and that left Wuya alone in the hideout.

Wuya waited until Jack was a very long ways away (he was like a little girl picking flowers in a way) before springing into action. She pulled a walkie-talkie out of her hair, still amazed that no one bothered to check that large bushy amount of hair for things. Wuya turned it on quickly, and held it to her face.

"This is agent 89 reporting, over," Wuya said into the walkie-talkie.

"Agent 89, is operation 686 in place? Over." A man's voice replied, and Wuya smirked happily.

"Yes. I will be waiting outside, so hurry. Over." Wuya turned off the walkie-talkie and then quickly stepped outside.

Wuya heard scuffling, and soon fifty black-clad gangster members turned down the alley. Wuya opened the door, and they all entered quickly and quietly.

"Okay, now listen. Jack, the red-haired one, will be back soon, so I need you all to hide. He screams loudly enough to wake up a rock." Wuya hissed, and the room soon appeared empty.

Wuya sat down with a red apple, and smiled before biting into it. 'All according to plan. I better get paid for this however. Jackie is starting to get on my last nerves.'

She stifled a laugh, and then smiled as she chewed and started to plan what to with Chase when she got him.

* * *

Jack hummed a merry tune as he walked back to the hideout, his arms full of what appeared to be junk. He was bringing new meaning to the phrase 'One man's trash is another man's treasure.'

"Hey, Wuya, I'm back!" Jack yelled as he entered the hideout. He set the parts down in the corner of the fake front room and then walked right into the main room. "Hi Wuya. How have you found the hideout?" Wuya looked up from her half-finished apple, and smirked.

"It has been fine." Wuya replied, and Jack turned around after smiling.

Wuya motioned for the gang members to attack quickly. Jack screamed as he was jumped and he was quickly knocked out, tied up and put in his bed.

"Okay, now hide again until the rest of the rebels get here. We can't take them out one by one, or someone will get suspicious." Wuya stated quickly as she got out a book and laid herself out on the couch. "Now hide." After they were all hidden, Wuya bit into the apple again and began to read a book she randomly picked up for entertainment.

* * *

"… May god rest your eternal soul." Clay finished up with the funeral reciting, and placed a picture of a cat on top of the grave.

Kimiko mumbled something about how she never got to know Katnappé, and put a tiger lily flower next to the picture of the cat. Omi was crying his eyes out, but was able to place the picture of Katnappé on top of the gravestone.

Kimiko looked over at Omi, and her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him. Clay just stood there, and then noticed that some other people were entering the cemetery.

"Come on. We gotta go. There are others that might give us away." Clay whispered as they quickly and quietly rushed back to the hideout.

They got there to see that Wuya was in the main room.

"Hello there Wuya. Have you seen Jack?" Omi asked as Clay put the bible down and Kimiko moved to stand with her back against a wall.

"Yes, I did see Jack." Wuya replied, motioning towards Jack's bedroom. "He went in there as soon as he came back."

"I'm gonna go check on him." Clay stated as he walked towards Jack's room.

Clay knocked on the door before entering, and then opened the door quietly. "Jack? Are you asleep?" Clay moved to the lump on the bed, and noticed that Jack looked a bit beaten up. Then he noticed a small rivulet of blood coming out of Jack's mouth and the fact that Jack was tied up as well.

"Uh, Omi? You might wanna see this." Clay called out as he sat to ponder about what happened to Jack.

Omi soon bounced into the room, but stopped immediately when he saw Jack. "Uh, what has become of Jack?" Omi scratched his head as he went to the foot of Jack's bed to look over his recently injured and slightly new friend.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Kimiko was starting to feel very exposed with only Wuya there. Even though she was afraid of being alone with a boy, she felt safer around Omi and Clay than around Wuya.

"Ne, I'm going to go see what's wrong too…" Kimiko muttered to Wuya as she quickly walked into Jack's room as well.

Wuya watched Kimiko enter the other room, wondering if it was really this simple. With these people being the bulk of this group, it was a wonder that they were actually able to escape all previous plans to catch them. She got up and crept towards Jack's room as quickly and silently as possible.

"How do you think this happened?" Wuya heard Kimiko say as she stood outside the door, just out of the visibility line.

"I don't know, but if he was tied up, then it means that Wuya has betrayed us, that sneaky little varmint." Wuya scowled at the insult from Clay.

Wuya smirked as she went to stand in the doorframe. "Well, then you've figured it out. I was wondering when you would." The three young adults in the room started, and then attempted to run for the door.

Wuya grabbed the door handle, and slammed it shut. She locked it just as there were three loud thumps against it. "You open this door right now Wuya!"

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're very intimidating Omi." Wuya sarcastically replied before laughing as she motioned for a gang member to fill the room with a gas that would make the three 'idiots' be knocked out for several hours.

"Once again, I must wait." Wuya muttered as she listened to the coughs in the room, shortly followed by two soft thumps, and one rather loud thump.

"Hide!" Wuya yelled as the gang member returned from putting the gas into the room.

* * *

Chase gritted his teeth as Inocchi took yet another picture of him sweeping the store up for closing. Pity that he had been forced to wear a very hideous (in his opinion) pink apron with a bunny rabbit on the front.

"Do you have to do that?" Chase growled as he tried to snatch the camera away again.

"Yes, because its very funny. Don't you agree Scarlet?" Inocchi smiled as she danced out of range, still holding the camera.

Scarlet had been dozing off, and now her head dropped momentarily as she groggily replied, "Huh? Wha? Yes, very funny…"

Wini on the other hand was laughing her face off. It had been her idea, and now she was relishing in the fact that she had helped to make Chase look so funny.

Inocchi got ready for another picture, when Scarlet snatched the camera away from her. "Enough. We need to get home. You know its more dangerous to walk after night fall than any other time."

Chase sagged in relief as he tore off the apron. Of course, Wini and Inocchi both groaned at this.

"Leave it to Scarlet to ruin something so fun." Inocchi whispered to Wini, who nodded in return.

The four of them grabbed their cloaks on the way out, and after putting them on walked out onto the street.

They walked along the main road for a while until they spotted a police officer. Not knowing if the police officer was friend or foe, they ducked into the nearest alley way as quickly as possible.

"Drat. Now we have to brave this labyrinth known as the alleyways of Verona." Scarlet groaned as Inocchi and Wini led the way.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Besides, it keeps our enemies from finding us." Wini chirped as they reached the door.

"You do realize that just watching you three talk is very entertaining, don't you?" Chase asked as they got out a key to unlock the door.

"No. We just like to talk." Inocchi replied as she fit the key into the lock.

"Well, I like talking with you guys!" Wini added on, but screamed the last part as she leaned against the door.

The door had swung open, wrenching the keys out of Inocchi's hand.

"That's strange. They should have locked up by now." Inocchi whispered as they entered the first room.

"Maybe you just unlocked it and didn't realize it." Scarlet replied with a happy smirk.

Chase pulled the keys out of the lock. "She didn't even turn the keys. How could she have unlocked it?"

Scarlet shrugged, and the four of them entered the main room after closing and locking the outermost door.

"Hey Wuya! We're back!" Wini exclaimed as she bounced over to grab a snack.

"Joy." Wuya replied sarcastically.

Chase looked around as Inocchi and Scarlet started to realize something wasn't right.

"Wuya, where are the rest of us?" Chase asked as he slowly tensed up.

Wuya looked up, and replied. "Well, Scarlet and Inocchi are behind you, and Wini is over there." Wuya blinked innocently, a feat that Chase didn't know she could accomplish.

Scarlet glared at the green eyed witch. "I think he means the rest of the rebels."

Wuya smirked and pointed to Jack's room. Wini, being the hyper person currently, went over and opened the door to find Clay Omi and Kimiko tied up and out stone cold. Jack was also tied up, but from the looks of things, he had been out for longer.

"What happened?" Wini shouted as she ran back into the main room, but was jumped on by four gang members as she reached it.

Scarlet glared at the evil people who dared attack her cousin, and drew her swords, eyes trained on the gang members beating the crap out of Wini. And that was the reason why she didn't see the gang member who kicked her swords out of her hands.

Chase had seen him coming, but was being attacked by ten gang members at once. He did a roundhouse kick to one of their heads, and then punched one in the gut as his momentum caused him to keep spinning. Unfortunately, his back was open for attack, and he got kicked in the back of the knee.

Chase sagged in pain, but blocked a kick to his stomach just in time. He shakily got up to his feet as he moved to be back to back with Scarlet.

"How the heck did they get in here?" Scarlet yelled as she kicked one between the legs, causing him to write in pain.

"I… have… no…i…dea!" Chase yelled back as he punched four guys in a row.

Suddenly, Chase felt the pain come back to his knee, and he dropped to the floor. Scarlet had not been expecting that, so she turned around just as one of the gang members kicked out at her. She fell forwards and tripped over Chase, who was being kicked by the four guys he had punched.

Scarlet started to get up, but was forced back to the ground as a group of gang members tied her up like a pig. She tried to bite them, but they avoided her teeth as they tied a blindfold over her eyes. It was already dark, but she still felt the punch to the back of the head that caused her to loose consciousness.

Chase was vaguely aware that Scarlet had been knocked out, and he saw her being dragged over to where Wini was also tied up and knocked out. His eyes then shot closed as he felt a kick directly to his stomach.

"Enough!" Chase heard Wuya scream, and cringed when he felt her presence walk up behind him. "Don't hurt him any more. I want him to be in good conditions later. Oh, and tie him up, without the blindfold." Chase was quickly bound hand and foot, rope also wrapped around his legs and upper arms and torso to further restrict movement.

The nineteen year old man was then forced on his knees, and had the displeasure of Wuya kneeling in front of him. "Hello Chase. This is your final chance to not suffer any more. Join me, and you will have anything you want." Wuya placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to flinch away in disgust.

"Anything?" Chase asked, seeming to consider this. Wuya's eyes light up as she nodded and leaned in closer to Chase's face. "Well, then I'd like you out of my face, you dirty old hag."

Wuya gasped, and snarled back "I'm only three years older than you!" She slapped his face before she turned to the gang members, who shrunk back in fear.

"Gag him, but do not blind fold him." Wuya grated as she stalked off to stand by the door.

Chase glared at her as a gag was stuffed into his mouth and tied off. She glared back, but he could see that she really was crying inside. Her eyes were the last things to fade from vision as he was knocked out.

* * *

Rai stalked in his office, every now and then glaring out at the city below his window. '_Where is she? She should have been back by now!_' Rai yelled in his mind as he cursed Wuya with every word he knew.

An unfortunate guard then entered the room, knees obviously shaking. "s-s-Sir?"

Rai's head twisted towards the man, who gulped as he felt his spine tingle in fear. "She's b-back." Rai quickly walked towards him, and the man cringed.

When nothing happened, the guard opened his eyes to see that Raimundo had just left through the door behind him. He almost fainted with relief as he went back to the holding cell, a few yards behind Raimundo.

'_So, I finally have her again. This is good._' Rai thought gleefully as he hurried to the prisoner holding cell, also known as the 'greeting room.'

* * *

Kimiko felt the ropes around her wrists, and opened her eyes slowly, searching for the memory to explain why she was tied up and on a concrete floor. Wait… concrete?!

Kimiko's eyes shot open, and she saw her friends tied up as well. They were all in a concrete room, a room where she had never hoped to return to. She opened her mouth to try and wake one of them up, but then noticed that they all had blindfolds on, except for Chase who had a gag.

'_Why would Rai want to kidnap them?_' Kimiko thought as they all slowly came to as well. '_Maybe it's because he doesn't want to risk another escape by me… oh, what have I done?_'

Kimiko started to panic as she realized that she was once again in Rai's clutches. Her eyes shot around, and then landed on Chase's eyes, which were silently telling her to calm down and save her strength for later. She calmed down almost immediately, and continued to look into Chase's eyes as everyone else tried to figure out where they were.

Jack's head turned from one side to the other as he tried to locate Inocchi through the blindfold. When that failed, he whimpered.

"Where are you my beloved Inocchi?" Jack called out, and he heard an annoyed grunt from next to him.

"I'm right here Jack." Inocchi hissed at him, wishing she could hit him with something.

Scarlet was looking for Wini, who was silently crying. Scarlet heard the soft whimpers, and tried to comfort her cousin as best she could from two spots away.

Everyone had begun to calm down when Rai burst into the room, followed by Wuya and a guard.

"So, here are the rebels. The world's last hope this side of the equator." Rai sneered. "I wasn't expecting it to be so easy."

"It was far too easy for my tastes," Wuya said as she stared at Chase. "The only real problems were with Chase and Scarlet."

"Who's Scarlet?" Rai asked as he crossed his arms and looked at his new prisoners.

Wuya pointed at Scarlet as she said, "The one with the very dark brown hair and almost black green clothes."

"Is she a goth or something?" Scarlet's teeth gritted as she refrained from yelling at him.

"Rai, please let us go." Kimiko pleaded as Rai's gaze fell upon her.

Rai didn't respond, but began to walk towards Kimiko. "I can't do that. If I let them go, you'll leave again. So, they are going to prison cells. Except you."

Chase's eyes narrowed as Rai forced Kimiko to stand up. Kimiko whimpered in fear as Rai forced a kiss on her. Tears flowed from Kimiko's eyes in sorrow, and rage from Chase's eyes.

Raimundo then noticed the fact that Chase was looking too angry for someone who was just a friend, and he slowly pieced it together. "You love her, don't you Chase?"

Chase merely glared at Raimundo, which unintentionally answered his question. "Then I guess it will pain you more to learn that you now belong to Wuya." At that, Chase's face drained of color as his eyes widened.

With a smirk on his face, Rai pulled Kimiko out of the room as Wuya sauntered over to Chase. "You belong to me now love."

With that, Chase was knocked out. His last thought was not about himself, but about Kimiko. '_Please don't let him do anything to her…_'

* * *

Demeanon: WOOT!!! I liked this chapter towards the end. The beginning wasn't that great in my opinion.

Anywho, I need to tell y'all something. I might not be on any computer for about a month due to the fact that my parents will probably ground me due to a bad grade in one of my classes. Yeah… hopefully I'll be able to raise it!

Anywho, please review!!!


	6. NOTICE

Author's Notes: All right, I personally despise false updates like this, but this one is necessary; my computer recently crashed, and all my desktop files and most of my desktop document files were lost. A vast majority of my fanfictions were in those files; I hope you all can make the connection, because I really hate having to admit it (but I must): Almost all my fanfiction stories have been destroyed. So now, in addition to all the real life problems I have now (see my Profile for a notice on that) I have lost all my documents. This also annoys me due to original stories that have been lost.

But it's alright. I'll work around this, and it will probably help with my now exceedingly slow task of rewriting everything. Hopefully my stories will improve post-present events.

See y'all!


	7. Dear Readers

A/N: Dear Readers,

I am happy to inform you that the first step has been made today regarding the rewrite of this story. It's tone and some of it's content may change drastically, and I hope that you all find the new version as good, or possibly better, than the old version. The way this change will go about will be the replacement of chapters. This means that the Hell and Flowers that exists now will not exist in possibly a week's time. Re-read it now if you wish, or await the new version for a slightly newer kick to the plot.

My deepest apologies for taking so long on this.

-Demeanon


End file.
